A single-card dual-standby terminal is a terminal having a capability of using one subscriber identity module (SIM) card to simultaneously access two different access networks. This kind of terminal has two different radio access antennas and can enable different radio frequencies in a same operating system to simultaneously access different networks by using different access technologies, for example, simultaneously access a global system of mobile communication (GSM) network and a time division-synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) network. Emergence of a single-card dual-standby terminal is mainly to solve a problem: during a process that a same operator deploys two kinds of access networks, because different access networks have different coverage and performance, a ping-pong handover among different networks may occur in a process that a terminal initiates a circuit switched (CS) call, or even a service may not be connected. A single-card dual-standby terminal may camp on two networks at the same time, so that two CS access channels and two packet switch (PS) access channels exist. The terminal may select a CS channel of a GSM network as a default channel for voice and a PS channel of a TD-SCDMA network as a default channel for data. For a single-card dual-standby terminal in GSM and TD-SCDMA networks, after simultaneously accessing a GSM access network and a TD access network, a voice call uses a CS resource of the GSM and a data service uses a PS resource of the TD-SCDMA. A PS network capability of the GSM network is wasted in a process of using the single-card dual-standby terminal, thereby causing repeated network construction. Because the GSM network is responsible for a voice call service, the terminal camps on a CS network for a long time, and a radio frequency of the GSM must be always enabled. While, the TD-SCDMA network is responsible for a PS service connection, and in many cases, it is unnecessary that PS is always online, so that when there is no PS connection, enabling a radio frequency of a TD-SCDMA network according to a single-card dual-standby principle causes waste of a resource and electric energy.